


Between the Pink and the Green

by SpiderBites



Series: Their Little Monster [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Follow on, I'll tag as I go, Multi, Now based in Suicide Squad, Part Two, Rated Explicit for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: You've been with the Joker and Harley for over a year and you've settled into their elaborate lifestyle perfectly. The only downside? You're now locked away in Belle Reve. The good side? So is Harley.As you wait patiently for the Joker to come and rescue you, you're suddenly whisked away to form a defensive task force.Maybe your chance to escape might come sooner than you think.Part II of The King, the Queen and the Princess of Gotham.





	1. Meeting Amanda Waller

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> SURPRISE! Guess who's back! 
> 
> I've been toying with this idea for months now and after writing draft after draft, I've finally settled with something I'm happy with. Hope you all enjoy and are up for the next instalment in your life with Daddy J and Harley. 
> 
> To any new readers, I would advice reading Part I before reading this.

The doctor sighed and pressed the recording button on the device on the table. He repositioned the microphone slightly before picking up his pen. Clearing his throat, he began to speak.

“This is Doctor Montgomery with patient number 3009: Y/N, also known as Little J.” The doctor paused to scribble something down before continuing, “it has been exactly one week since our last meeting. How have you been Y/N?”

You didn't say a word. Head bent down, you kept all your attention on your nails. They needed cutting. But naturally, in place you were in, scissors were tricky to come by. 

“Y/N. You know what I said about ignoring my questions.”

“You also told me off for lyin’.”

That made the doctor pause for a second.

“Ah - that I did.”

“So how come you're allowed to lie?”

“Excuse me?”

You sit up straighter, placing your hands on the desk in front of you; the chains attached to your handcuffs clinking as you rested your hands down.

“I thought the whole point of these recordings was so people didn't lie. But you are. I don't understand. One thing for you. One thing for me. It isn't fair.”

“I'm not lying, Y/N.”

“Yeah you kinda are. You said it has been exactly one week. But it hasn't. It's been a week and two days.”

The doctor wrote something down. 

“I stand corrected,” he said, “it has been one week and two days since our last meeting. Do you want to add the exact hours too, Y/N?”  

You shake your head, smiling. 

“So I'll ask again. How have you been?”

You shrugged, smile fading. 

“The usual.”

“Care to elaborate?” 

“No, I don’t.” 

He wrote again and you eye the pen. You thought of seven different ways to kill him. Twelve to cause serious harm. Your eyes fell to the handcuffs. That was exactly why they were on. Daddy J sent a doctor to hospital with a pen stuck through her eye. At the thought, you smirked. 

“What’s so funny, Y/N?” The doctor asked. 

“Just thought of a funny joke.”

“Can I hear it?” 

Your eyes light up. 

“Okay! Daddy J told me this before bed one time.” You said. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t cannibals eat clowns?” You asked. 

The doctor shrugged.  “I don’t know.”

“‘Cuz they taste funny!” You burst out laughing, a high pitched squeal that echoed harshly around the room. The doctor however, didn’t react. As your laughter died down and you wiped a tear from your eye, you looked at the doctor and frowned. 

“You didn’t laugh. Why not?” 

“I didn’t find it that funny.” The doctor. Anger flared inside of you. 

“That’s one of my daddy’s favourite jokes. He ain’t gonna like that you didn’t like it.”

Doctor Montgomery sighed, rubbed his temple and crossed something out on this notepad. 

“Y/N. Who are you talking about when you mention your father?”

You smiled, teeth showing as you giggled. 

“Daddy J obviously. Who else am I gonna mean?”

“Bruce Wayne.” 

You hissed like a cat and then began to speak the mantra that had been drilled into your head. 

“Bruce Wayne is not a good man. He didn’t deserve me. Harley and Mistah J saved me from him. They love me more than he ever could!”

“Y/N-”

“Stop calling me that! Y/N doesn’t exist anymore. She died. I’m their Little J. I’m Little J!”

“Every session, Y/N. Every session we go over this. What you’ve been through, what they  _ put _ you through, it’s understandable that you feel like this. That’s why I’m here, why you’re here -”

“Why I’m locked away in a cell seems to be a funny method to help someone.”

“It’s for everyone’s safety. As I was saying, you’re here to get help. With these sessions, you’ll be back to your dad in -” 

“I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!”

The doctor jerked back, taken aback by your outburst. 

“YOU CAN’T SEND ME BACK THERE! I CAN’T LEAVE MOMMA AND DADDY!” You began to frantically pull at the chains that bound you. The doctor quickly got up and went to the door.

“I need help in here!”

“ - I CAN’T GO BACK!” And then you screamed. Screamed and screamed until your throat hurt. When you saw another doctor entering the room with an injection, you screamed louder. “GET AWAY FROM ME! GET THE FUCK AWAY!” 

But of course, the doctor with the needle didn’t listen and grabbing your arm, he plunged it into your skin. Before you blacked out, you giggled. 

“You’re all fucked.”

You didn’t have a visitor for a while after you scene. It always happened. They confiscated what little you had, taking away the chalk you drew on the walls with and the blanket on your bed. They thought they were going to break you by taking the small luxuries from you; but the Joker and Harley put you through worse. The only thing that got you was when they moved you to solitary confinement, away from Harley, after you bit part of someone’s nose off. It took you almost three weeks to calm down. 

You were staring blankly at the ceiling, counting the tiles again when the shutter to your door opened. You lazily looked over to it. New eyes peered nervously in. You sat up a little at that. Fresh meat. 

“Hey there,” you muttered. The man outside didn’t say anything. “What’s your name?”

“Why?” he asked. 

“Well,” you said, getting to your feet. You began to twirl your hair. “You know mine. I know all the guys’ names that come in here. It’s only fair that I learn yours too.”

“You’re not lying to me, are you? Heard you were dangerous.”

“Aww, really? Thanks!” You smirked. “I ain’t lyin’ mister. Scouts honor.” 

The new guard thought for a moment before replying. 

“Barry.” 

“Nice ta meetcha, Barry.” You replied, smiling brightly. You placed your hands on the door. “Are you my new officer?”

“I am, ma’am.”

“Goodie! I’ve been incredibly bored. Love getting someone new to talk too!” 

The man laughed nervously. 

“I don’t think we can chat much -”

“Can you do me a favour?” 

Barry blinked a little, confused. 

“I don’t think we’re allowed…”

“Tsch, Griggs always does this for me. You wanna fit in with the boys out there, you’re gonna have to learn how they do things.”

Barry peered into the room.

“Cuz I’m such a good girl, Captain Griggs always lets me go and choose the next colour bit of chalk I want. He ain’t here today, so the duty falls to you.”

“He does?”

“Yeah!” You smiled, eyes sparkling mischievously. “He let’s me choose the color, I let him finish in my mouth.”

“Holy crap…”

You nodded. 

“So, what do ya say?” You walk two of your fingers up the door. “I get my chalk and you get a happy endin’.”

“And you’re sure Griggs allows this? I can’t lose this job because of a nutter.”

Your eyes harden but you force your anger down. 

“Pinky promise.”

* * *

You tapped your finger to your lips as you looked at the three colors in front of you.

“Which one do I want? Hmmm.” You muttered. “See I had the yellow last time, but I don’t want blue.”

“Choose the pink then.” 

“But it’s the wrong type of pink, that’s the problem.”

Next to you, Barry sighed and you knew your time was running thin. 

“Fine, fine. Pink it is.”

You grab the chalk and as the guard locked the cupboard, you hid it in your bra. Just in case. Barry turned to you. 

“Time to head back.”

You nodded and began to walk. You knew the corridors well, having walked them plenty of times. But it was when Barry had you turning left instead of right that you couldn’t believe your luck. Had this guy not been briefed at all before coming in? You were never allowed to turn left down that corridor - it lead straight past Harley’s cell and they didn’t want to risk any funny business between you two. But Barry kept on walking, completely oblivious. It was only a matter of time before someone saw you. 

You moved quickly. 

Elbowing Barry in the groin and then kneeing him in the face, you pushed him down and sprinted down the corridor, feet slapping loudly on the floor. You charged straight through into Harley’s room and saw her hanging from blankets that were tied to the bars of her cell. 

“Hey!” One of her guards yelled. 

“Mom!” You cried, sprinting madly. The other woman’s head snapped up when she heard your voice and she jumped down and crashed into the bars that detained her. The guards in her room were gaining on you and when you collided with the other cage, you stretched your arm through, desperate to just touch her, even if it was for a short moment. Harley mimicked you and your middle fingers brushing briefly before you were hurled back. You stared at Harley, taking in her features before a door was slammed in your face and she was lost to you once more. You didn’t even struggle as you were taken back through the hallway, past Barry who was being yelled at for listening to an inmate, past door after door until you were thrown back into your own cell. 

You weren’t visited for weeks after that. But at least you got your chalk. 

When the shutter opened again, you were greeted by eyes that belonged to a female. An African - American from what you could make out. That piked your interest. You sat up but didn’t say a word. She was looking at you intently. 

“J?”

You lifted any eyebrow. 

“Maybe. Who wants to know?”

“That’s none of your business. I just wanted to see you for myself.” 

At that, you frowned. 

“If you want to see a bunch of freaks, go to a circus or somethin’.” You snapped. “I’m busy.”

“Doing what, exactly?” she asked. 

“I’m having a tea party with Harley. Wanna join us?”

“No thank you.” The woman replied. “How much do you love Harley?”

“I’d die for her.”

The woman smiled. 

“Good.”

Then the shutter slammed shut and moments later, your light switched off; leaving you to rot in the dark with no company other than your thoughts. 


	2. Happy Birthday To You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry about the long delay, I've had such a block with this chapter and I just couldn't word it right for ages.
> 
> I finally got there though and I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> Thanks for the nice comments, I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ “Happy birthday, J!” _

_ You freeze at your bedroom door, eyes nearly bulging from your head. You can’t help but laugh a little at the sight. There, standing before you, both wearing ridiculously bright party hats, is the Joker and Harley Quinn. They are grinning widely and whilst the Joker is lounging on your chair, only looking a little pissed off about the thing on his head, Harley is bouncing up and down on the spot as she claps her hands excitedly.  _

_ You really weren't expecting this.  _

_ You had been showered in gifts the night before and you had really thought that was it. You're turning 20; to you, it is hardly an important birthday. To Momma Bear and Daddy J however, it is a momentous occasion that needs to be celebrated thoroughly.  You really should have expected it now you think of it.  _

_ Your room has been elaborately decorated. Your walls have different banners hanging from them; some say HAPPY BIRTHDAY and BIRTHDAY GIRL, while another one seems to be more handmade and has LITTLE J – THE BIRTHDAY PRINCESS, scribbled in bright felt-tips with an assortment of love hearts, red and black diamonds, mini joker's and guns drawn around it. Over the top end of your bed, is an arch of pink and purple balloons, and dangling from the ceiling are quite a few lines of frilly bunting.  _

_ “Holy crap,” _

_ You're memorised. And slightly stunned.  _

_ “Do you like it, suga’?” Harley asks. You can only nod, eyes transfixed on your surroundings. When the two of them did all of this, is beyond you. They couldn't have done it while you were sleeping...you would have surely noticed it, right? You aren’t the most observant person in the world, but you aren’t that bad. And all day, the three of you have been occupied with your own tasks - hell, you were eating lunch with them only an hour ago.  _

_ “I really…” You brain falters, “how - when did you…?” _

_ The Joker laughs. “We have our ways.” _

_ That's when you notice Harley's expression. _

_ “What? I got somethin’ on my face?” _

_ “Puddin’, I don't think she's noticed yet!” _

_ “Harleypie, give the girl chance.” The Joker replies as he slaps her ass. _

_ “Notice what?”  _

_ Your eyes scan the decorations again. Harley nods in the direction of you bed and as you walk further into the room, you kick a few rogue balloons, sending them floating about. Your eyes drift to your bed, where a green and pink mountain of presents await you; all stacked neatly on one another. Okay, so maybe they did decorate your room while you were sleeping. You have no idea how you missed all of your presents. _

_ “Woh,” _

_ “What's that on your pillow, princess?” Harley asks not so subtly. She's twirling her hair nervously. You look further up your bed, and gasp. There, nestled amongst your teddies and pajamas, is a glittering tiara.  _

_ "Is that the one I saw from the jewelry store, daddy?"  _

_ You look at the Joker, who is beaming proudly at you. He nods. _

_ “You stole it, just for me?” _

_ “Anything for my buttercup.” He sits up straighter. “Do you like it?” _

_ You run over and tackle him into a bear hug, squealing as you do. _

_ “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  _

_ You plant a quick kiss on his lips. _

_ "Only the best for my little girl," the Joker purrs. He kisses you once more, rougher than the one you initiated before and when he pulls back, he drags your bottom lip with him until it pops back.  _

_ “I can't take all the credit though pudding cup. Harley was the one who pointed it out. You know how funny my memory is.” _

_ You grin at him before climbing off his lap and capturing Harley's lips with your own. _

_ “Thank you, mommy.” _

_ Harley grins. _

_ “Like puddin’ said; anything for you, our perfect girl.” She squishes your cheeks between her fingers, puffing your lips out. “Now go and open the rest of your presents.” _

_ Pecking you once more, Harley softly shoves you back. _

_ “I thought I had my presents last night?” _

_ “Can't we shower our girl with gifts for her birthday?” Harley asks. _

_ “We can easily take them back y’know, J.” The Joker warns. _

_ “No!” _

_ “That's what I thought.” _

_ “Go on, princess. I wanna see if you like ‘em.” Harley encourages. You giddily run past them, to your bed, and carefully pick your tiara up before placing it on your head. Harley gasps. _

_ “Aw! It suits you so well, J!” _

_ You smile and begin tearing open the paper on your presents. The first item is a pair of diamond earrings. They match  your tiara perfectly. After that it's a blur of shoes, clothes, dolls and make up. When you get to your balisong knife, you falter and stare at it for a few seconds. You have been pestering them for months for one of them. You glance over at them and the Joker shoots you a wink. You put the knife down and pick up a small box, missing the way both Harley and the Joker become a lot more interested. Inside, are car keys. But that isn't what catches your eyes. Next to them, is a Batman figure head. You pluck it from the box whilst the Joker bursts out laughing. But it's just a distant noise to you as you get off your bed and walk towards your wardrobe. _

_ “I love it! Thank you, daddy!”  _

_ The Joker's laugh trails off and he watches you, anger radiating off him. You shove your clothes to one side and pull out a small bit of wood from the back. On it, skewered by nails, are an assortment of small Batman heads, all with their eyes removed and smiles drawn on messily by marker pen. You place the artwork on the floor, go back to your bed and pick up your knife. Within seconds, you gauge the eyes out of the newest head and are forcing it onto a free nail.  _

_ “There, another for my collection.”  _

_ You skip back over to your bed, humming and pick up the car keys. _

_ “This could be fun. Can I take it for a spin?”  _

_ “Later, baby.” Harley says. _

_ “Okay, mommy.” _

_ You go back to opening your gifts and Harley sits on the Joker’s lap.  _

_ “Did you get worried too, puddin’?”  _

_ He nods, running his hand through his hair. Harley kisses his cheek, nestles into him and the pair continue to watch you open your presents in silence.  _

_ It takes you a whole hour to open them all. You’ve been thoroughly spoilt. You’re playing with one of your many dolls when the Joker stands. He pecks Harley’s cheek, walks over to you to ruffle your hair and looks back at the woman now sat in his seat.  _

_ “Get the girl ready for tonight - make her look dazzling.” _

_ Harley salutes him and he vacates the room. You look at your mom, puzzled.  _

_ “What’s tonight?”  _

_ “Your birthday party, silly. C’mon, suga’, I need to redye your hair.” _

_ You rush over to Harley and slip your hand in hers.  _

_ “What am I gonna wear?”  _

_ Harley walks you over to your bathroom and the pair of you disappear inside.  _

_ “I’ve got something picked out already. All eyes are gonna be on you tonight.” _

_ Behind you, the bathroom door clicks softly shut… _

You wake up with a jerk; momentarily confused. The blanket you had once been using to cover your frail frame with had now congregated at your feet in a crumpled heap and yesterday's meal was still in the tray, untouched. The gruel had a layer of skin over it and it somehow looked even more disgusting than when you had first seen it. Your stomach growled in hunger. 

You groaned and ignored your desperate need for food. Rubbing your tired eyes, you sat up and was instantly met with a wave of dizziness. You couldn’t remember the last time you had a warm meal. You longed to be back in your dream, to be back with Harley and the Joker instead of rotting away in that stupid cell. You’d kill every single one of the sleazy guards in that God forsaken place if it meant you could spend five minutes with Harley. 

The thought made you smile. 

You would really,  _ really  _ enjoy killing Griggs. You would save that asshole for last and make him suffer. Maybe you would return back to the Joker, hand in hand with Harley, with Griggs’ head in a carrier bag. Perhaps he would have a surprise for you and reveal the Bat bound and tied to a chair, for you to do as you pleased.

The hatch on your cell door opened and Griggs peered through. You glared up at his incredibly smug face. 

“Can I help you?” You asked.

“I’m only here to wish you a happy birthday, kiddo.”

You frowned. 

“How do you know that?” 

“Read your file.” Griggs replied simply, “now, do you want some cake, princess?”

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch. Can’t a guy bring his favorite little psycho some birthday cake?” Griggs placed the plate of cake at the hatch. “See? It’s your favorite, too. Not every day someone turns 21 now is it?”

“I’m your favorite?”

“After Harley of course.” 

You slowly got to your feet. 

“Come on. I don’t have all day. Harley snatched the cake from me, I almost lost a couple of fingers.”

You rushed at the door, hands slamming against it.

“You’ve seen her?”

“Yeah I have. Told me to wish you a happy birthday as well.” 

“Really?” 

“Scouts honor. Now,” Griggs lit the candle. “Make a wish.”

You thought for a couple of seconds before leaning forward and blowing the candle out. Tendrils of smoke curled in the air between you both and you watched it silently.

“What did you wish for?” Griggs asked.

“Ain’t it bad luck to tell people?”

Griggs grinned.

“It’s not like it’s gonna come true, darling. Wishes aren’t granted for criminals. Especially damaged ones like you.”

You frowned.

“Y’know, wishes don’t come true for cunts either. Guess we’re both fucked.”

Griggs glared at you.

“And here I am trying to do something nice.” 

He plucked the candle from the cake before shoving it through the hatch; it smears across your door before slopping messily to the floor.

“Eat it off the floor like the animal you fucking are. Nutter.”

The hatch slammed shut, the noise echoing loudly around you but you’re too focused on the cake. 

Your stomach groaned, begging you for food and you gave in. Dropping to your knees, you scooped a handful up and made short work of eating it. It tasted absolutely divine. Two handfuls later and you felt sick. You swallowed your mouthful and mentally cursed for eating so quickly. You begin to crawl back to your bed, eyes feeling heavy, head sore and pulsing.

You crumbled to the floor, eyes drooping shut and you see the hatch briefly open again. It shut just as quickly and then the door opened. Numerous of guards filed in.

“Come on lads. We’ve only got a short window. Take her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know any nicknames Harley called the Joker apart from puddin'? Feel like I'm using it too much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Sorry for any errors!


End file.
